Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 31: The party/End credits
Mumble sat on the edge of the lake looking at his reflection. He was thinking back to the tower, back to Chrysta falling. He remembered her smiling face as she lay dead. The sound of her bones shattering as she hit the ground. The more he thought about her death, the more upset he was. "Hey" Gloria said gently, sitting next to him. Mumble stayed silent as she sat down. "You okay?" she asked. "(sigh) You were right." he said straightly. "Chrysta was a heartless monster after all." "Mumble, I was wrong. There was good in Chrysta. She just wanted to fit in. If only I'd realised it sooner maybe none of this would have happened." "Gloria, it's been a week. I can't sleep, okay. And when I do sleep, I get nightmares. Every night when I close my eyes I see Chrysta falling. I hear her bones break. And I see myself just sitting there doing nothing." "Mumble, you can't blame yourself for- "What else can I do! You tell me!" he snapped. "I saw my friend die and did nothing but watch. Chrysta probably would have been stupid enough to try and save me! But not me, oh no! Chrysta was right! I am a disappointment and it's all I've ever been!" "Mumble, I know how you feel, I a- "No you don't! You don't know how I feel! You can sing, alright! That's all you need in this world! Penguins like you and Katniss and Seymour have everything! You don't know what it's like to be a loser! You can just screw up over and over and over again and yet everyone loves you! It's impossible for you to fail. Because you were born to be awesome!" "Oh really Mumble, awesome? Oh yeah, sure, I was awesome. I was awesome until I flunked all the tests, lost at the exams, missed my friend's recital. And I was awesome until I was so determined to be better than Chrysta, that I would use her hurting you as an excuse to beat her up! Alright! How's that for awesome, Mumble?" After a moment of silence, Gloria continued with "(sigh) look Mumble, you're right. I'll probably never know how you feel. But that doesn't make you the only failure here." Johnny walked over to the pair and said "hey you two. We're throwing a party at the clubhouse. No one else is there. Just me, Barry, Fantine, Winter and Katniss. Oh, and we also invited Moriarty to be the DJ. You guys coming?" "Oh yeah, sure. Count me in." Gloria said before Johnny left, then asked Mumble "so, are you coming with?" "Um, (sigh) I don't know. Maybe I'll just sit back here for a while." "Oh okay. I'll see you later, Mumble" Gloria said before kissing him on the cheek and leaving. Mumble looked back to see her going and sighed heavily. ---- FLASH-FORWARD "And that's the end" Mumble said, concluding his story. He looked to his small audience, that was now joined by the amigos and Lovelace, even Sven had come to listen. "Wait! What about the song?" Ramon asked. "What song?" Mumble said. "The song that Johnny took from you at the sing-offs" Erik explained. "So, what happened to it?" "Yes, Mumblay, you never explained that" Sven added. "Well, I don't remember. Sorry" Mumble lied. "Well I do" Gloria said . "Here's what happened" ---- FLASHBACK In the clubhouse, Moriarty played his music on the discs wearing sunglasses and homemade headphones, jamming a surprisingly funky tune for the dance floor. When I walk on by, girls be lookin' like damn he fly, I play to the beat, walkin' down the street in my new La-freak, yeah, This is how I roll, animal-print, pants out control It's Red-Foo with da big afro, it like Bruce Lee, rock at da club, yeah. (Aw) Girl, look at dat body, (Aw) Girl, look at dat body, (Aw) Girl, look at dat body, I-I-I-I work out. (Aw) Girl, look at dat body, (Aw) Girl, look at dat body, (Aw) Girl, look at dat body, I-I-I-I work out. When I walk in the spot (yeah) This is what I see (okay) Everybody stops and is staring at me, I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it. I'm sexy and I know it. Mainly thanks to this music, the majority of the group there was dancing to the hip-hop tunes. Barry tangoed with his new fiancé at the centre of the room, while Johnny jumped up and down on the ground for his freestyle dancing. While he was doing so, Johnny noticed Winter sitting at the side of the wall, not joining in with the celebration. Johnny invited him to join but he just shook his head in annoyance. Mumble walked up to the door and thought to himself about what he was going to do. "Oh, what am I gonna do. Do I go in. What's the point of trying if I'm just gonna mess it up, anyway. Okay, I'll just walk in, say hello and then walk out unnoticed. Yeah, great idea. Like I was never there. But what about Gloria. Little-Miss-Eagle-eye'll probably notice. It's not like I can just disappear. Okay, maybe not. Maybe I'll just go b-wwooaahh!" he muttered to himself before slipping on the ice and pushing the doors open by mistake, getting the attentions of everyone in the room. He stood frozen with nervousness, slightly embarrassed by his fall. He tried to say something, but all that he could get out of his beak was a small but awkward "hi, guys" "Hey, it's Mumble!" Johnny shouted, and everyone in the room started cheering for Mumble, giving him praise for what had happened a week before. "Great to see you could make it lad" Johnny said to his smaller friend. "I'm sorry about Chrysta" Katniss said. "Hey Mumble, Barry and I are officially engaged! I have a ring and everything!" Fantine squealed with delight. "Yeah, what my beautiful fiancé said" Barry responded. Mumble walked over to a corner, only to be joined by Winter, as they watched the celebrations quietly. "So, what's with the face" Winter asked him. "What face?" "That face" "This is not a face. This is just, my face. "Mumble, I know a face when I see one. That's the face of a broken heart. I should know." "How would you know?" "Mumble, believe me. I've spent night after night pulling that face and looking up to the moon." "You? I thought you were the Winter Barnes. The no-nonsense mercenary who's so hard that he feels nothing." "Mumble, that is but a shadow of who I once was. It was a long time ago. I was but an average penguin, living a normal life in King-Land." (FLASH-BACK) The sun was shining over King-Penguin-Land. There was a small elementary school not unlike the one they had in Emperor -Land. At the back of the class was the latest of the hatchlings that year: Little Winter Barnes. He was the shortest of the group as well as the fluffiest. He looked around the class at all his friends, slightly embarrassed by having to look up to them all just to make eye contact, until he saw her. She was the most beautiful being his two eyes had ever seen. When their teacher asked a question, the young female raised her flipper. "Yes, Natalie." Whatever she had answered with Winter did not hear, for he was lost for words with her beauty. Over the penguin years, Winter managed enough courage to talk to his crush and profess his feelings,which she reciprocated. They had an egg together which he kept under his legs. "Okay, honey, I'll take care of the baby" Winter promised. "I know you will. I love you Winter" she responded. Suddenly, an ear-piercing shriek filled the air, as a flock of skuas swooped down on the colony to attack. Natalie was knocked to the ground, and Winter ran to her side, leaving the egg out in the open for attack. Winter realised this and ran to fought a greedy skua that was trying to steal the egg. The skua had an unusual tag on the leg with which he picked up the egg, before Winter attacked him and caused the skua to drop the egg, which shattered into a hundred pieces as it hit the floor, which Winter saw before being slashed across the eye and falling to the floor unconscious. When he awoke hours later, he found the land in ruins with the snow falling violently. He could not see through his left eye which he clutched in pain, he then looked around and he saw a body, which he quickly recognised. "NATALIE!" he shouted as he ran to her side. He poked her several times to revive her, but to no use. He saw the blood run from her beak and onto the red snow. In her flippers he saw that she held the broken eggshell of their unborn child, who because of him would never be able to see life. The tears ran from his right eye as he thought of his failures with guilt. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in horror. As he walked alone through the misty mountains, he picked up a small piece of cloth and used it to cover his injured eye, and he walked on and on. Unwanted. Unhappy. Alone. (FLASH-FORWARD) When Winter had concluded his story, he said "so, I've seen the way you look at Gloria. You should really take your chances with her buddy. Take it from me, Mumble. Don't lose her like I lost Natalie." "Oh, please. Gloria wouldn't come near me if she was on fire and I had the last Bucket of water in the world" Mumble responded, to which Winter said "well, she's coming near you now" Mumble turned around to see Gloria looking right at him, a small smile on her face. "Hey" Gloria said gently. "I'm sorry? Hey me? Are you saying hey to me? Beca-okay, hi?" "You look really handsome tonight" "Yeah, you too-I mean nice! I mean pre-nic-beaut-nic-beautiful! You look beautiful. Really beautiful." "Thank you." "So, this is what a party looks like, huh?" "Yep, this is a party" Gloria said. After a brief awkward silence, Mumble and Gloria said at the same time "there's something I wanna- "You first" Mumble said. "Oh please, I insist. You go first" "Okay, Gloria. You know that I always feel shy and awkward when I'm around anyone, but when it comes to you, even though I'm twice as shy, and twice as awkward, I feel like myself around you." "Yeah, I get that." "So, I have something I need to say to you." "Okay" "Gloria, I lov- "Make some noise everybody!" Johnny shouted from the stage, as he began to sing the song that Johnny had "borrowed" from Mumble, with Gloria jumping up and joining with the song. Johnny: Tonight, I want all of you tonight! Give me everything tonight! For all we know, we might not get tomorrow! Let's do it tonight! Gloria, Katniss: Don't care what they say or what games they play. Nothing is enough, Till I have your love Barry: Let's do it tonight! Gloria, Katniss: I want you tonight, I want you to stay, I want you tonight Fantine: Grab somebody sexy, tell em- Moriarty: Hey! Johnny: Give me everything tonight. Moriarty: Hey! Johnny: Give me everything tonight. Moriarty: Hey! Johnny: Give me everything tonight. Moriarty: Hey! Johnny: Give me everything tonight. At this point Moriarty dropped his microphone, which rolled across the floor and was picked up by an unexpected individual, who nonetheless continued the song. Winter: Excuse me! (Excuse me) And I might drink a little more than I should! (Tonight) And I might take you home with me if I could! (Tonight) And baby, I'm a make you feel so good! (Tonight) Cause we might not get tomorrow... For the first time in his life, Mumble felt accepted, trusted, loved. He still couldn't sing if his life depended on it, but now he had friends, and they liked him for who he was. So, if they liked him, and he liked himself, what else did he need. He was thinking this just before Gloria grabbed him by surprise and kissed him passionately, which he slowly returned. Johnny: Tonight! Moriarty: I want all of you tonight! Barry: Give me everything tonight! Katniss, Fantine: For all we know- Winter: We know! Gloria: We might not get tomorrow. All (except Mumble): LET'S DO IT TONIGHT! The End END CREDITS DIRECTED BY GEORGE MILLER MUSIC BY HANS ZIMMER AND ALAN SILVESTRI STARRING ANDREW GARFIELD IDINA MENZEL EMMA STONE BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH SEBASTIAN STAN MARTIN FREEMAN ANNE HATHAWAY STEVE CARRELL ANDREW SCOTT JENNIFER LAWRENCE CHRISTINA APPLEGATE WITH ROBERT DOWNEY. JR AND SACHA BARON COHEN WARNER BROS. PICTURES PRESENTS A VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES PRODUCTION A GEORGE MILLER FILM HAPPY FEET 0.5 ---- (Mid-credits scene) There was then a knock at the door. Mumble went to pull it open, only to find the familiar faces of Anna Marshall, Victor Creed and Hobo-Joe Garner (see chapter 18). Zach Galifianakis: Hey, is this where the party is supposed to be. Liev Schrieber: Yeah, we came to "make amends" per se, with Johnny and Moriarty. Mumble: Um, I don't know. I just don't really trust you guys after what happened. Kristen Bell: We brought booze. Johnny: Well, what are you standing out there freezing for? Come right in! ---- CAST MUMBLE: ANDREW GARFIELD CHRYSTA WOLFSWORTH: IDINA MENZEL JOHNNY PITT: BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH GLORIA: EMMA STONE CLIFF WOLFSWORTH: MARTIN FREEMAN WINTER BARNES: SEBASTIAN STAN FANTINE: ANNE HATHAWAY BARRY TAMLAND: STEVE CARRELL ANDY MORIARTY: ANDREW SCOTT KATNISS: JENNIFER LAWRENCE PROFESSOR CORNINGSTONE: CHRISTINA APPLEGATE NORMA JEAN: NICOLE KIDMAN MEMPHIS: HUGH JACKMAN TONY LAZARUS: ROBERT DOWNEY. JR FINLAY: SACHA BARON COHEN HOBO-JOE GARNER: ZACH GALIFINANAKIS VICTOR CREED: LIEV SCHRIEBER ANNA MARSHALL: KRISTEN BELL SEYMOUR: WILL. I. AM PETEY: RYAN REYNOLDS JANITOR AT RECITAL: STEVE BUSCEMI WILL THE KRILL: BRAD PITT BILL THE KRILL: MATT DAMON MR. WOODS: ANTONIO BANDERAS NATALIE (flashback): SCARLETT JOHANSSON GROWN UP MUMBLE: ELIJAH WOOD GROWN UP GLORIA: P!NK ERIK: AVA ACRES BODICEA: MEIBH CAMPBELL ATTICUS: LIL' P-NUT RAMON: ROBIN WILLIAMS SVEN: HANK AZARIA SONGS HAPPY WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY PHARRELL WILLIAMS SATURDAY NIGHT'S ALRIGHT(FOR FIGHTING) WRITTEN BY ELTON JOHN PERFORMED BY BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH I WISH WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY STEVIE WONDER GET READY FOR THIS WRITTEN BY 2UNLIMITED PERFORMED BY ROBERT DOWNEY .JR TURN ME ON WRITTEN BY DAVID GUETTA PERFORMED BY EMMA STONE AND IDINA MENZEL FROZEN HEART WRITTEN BY ROBERT LOPEZ AND KRISTEN ANDERSON-LOPEZ HEARTBREAK HOTEL WRITTEN BY ELVIS PRESLEY PERFORMED BY ANDREW GARFIELD LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR WR ITTEN BY ROBERT LOPEZ AND KRISTEN ANDERSON-LOPEZ PERFORMED BY IDINA MENZEL AND ANDREW GARFIELD PRICE TAG WRITTEN BY JESSIE J PERFORMED BY IDINA MENZEL A BILLION GIRLS WRITTEN BY ELYAR FOX PERFORMED BY ANDREW GARFIELD SALLY MACLENNANNE WRITTEN BY THE POGUES PERFORMED BY BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH DIE YOUNG WRITTEN BY KE$HA PERFORMED BY EMMA STONE FOXOPOLIS WRITTEN BY johnpatgillespie PERFORMED BY MARTIN FREEEMAN ROCKIN' THE SUBURBS WRITTEN BY BEN FOLDS PERFORMED BY SEBASTIAN STAN MR. WORLDWIDE(INTRO) WRITTEN BY PITBULL PERFORMED BY PITBULL AND VEIN HIP TO BE SQUARE WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY HUEY LEWIS AND THE NEWS MY ENEMY (PARANOIA) COMPOSED BY HANS ZIMMER, MAGNIFICENT SIX, PHARRELL, JOHNNY MARR LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE REMIX MIXED BY JOCK JAMS SEXY AND I KNOW IT WRITTEN BY LMFAO GIVE ME EVERYTHING (TONIGHT) WRITTEN BY PITBULL PARTY ROCK ANTHEM (CREDITS SONG) WRITTEN BY LMFAO PARTY ALL NIGHT (SLEEP ALL DAY) (CREDITS SONG) WRITTEN BY SEAN KINGSTON ---- (Post-credits scene) Back in the tower at the abandoned Wolfsworth factory, Finlay cleaned the broken ice off of the floor where Chrysta had died. When suddenly, he heard a sound behind him, to which he turned and saw someone who he thought he would never see again, as his face dropped in terror. "Why, Finlay. You look like you've seen a ghost" Chrysta said as she strode out of the shadows. "B-b-b-b-but you're sup-p-p-posed to be d-d-d-dead" Finlay stuttered nervously. "Now why would I be dead. After all. Mumble has yet to taste my vengeance" Chrysta said before cackling menacingly. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions